


Game On!

by JaneDoe876



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Complete, Explicit Sexual Content, Humor, Humorous Ending, Loving Marriage, M/M, Making Love, Married Couple, Mild Language, One Shot, Sexual Humor, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 21:17:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4892548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Friendly game<br/>(There is smut here)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game On!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so this is my first actual smut not mild smut like or attempt at smut like I have written before. Ironfrost was the first couple that popped to my mind, when thinking about this. I'm nervous, I'm doing this but I'm really nervous. I hope this gets good feedback. Con-crit is always welcomed. Enjoy! Bare in mind I am not a smut writer, I just like reading it from time to time. Please be gentle, as I said I am not a smut writer this was very awkawrd to write. Please leave your feedback, I would like to know your thoughts. Hope you all enjoy this.

It began with a simple innocent question, "what's that you're watching?" now Tony loved to explain things, plus his husband's curiosity was a turn on.

 So Tony explained how the game was played, the game in question was pool. Loki insisted after that he teach him how to play. When Loki won the first game they played, Tony thought okay beginners luck.

However when Loki won all the other games, afterwards he knew something was fishy. "You have played this before haven't you? I've been Loki'd" Tony said after they finished yet another game.

 "That was truthful, about not watching this game that was a lie I have watched it being played before, so in fact you have been partly Loki'd" Loki pointed out.

 "You know, it's not the size of the stick that counts, it's how you use it" Tony said now pinning Loki to the pool table.

"Really, well then would you like to show me how you use your "stick"? Loki questioned now licking his lips. "Such language, I might just have to teach you a lesson" Tony said as he opened Loki's jeans and slipped his hand inside.

"What are you going to do Anthony f….oh god!" Loki gasped feeling Tony's skill full hand wrap around his cock. "Not yet, but by the time I'm through with you I will be" Tony promised.

 "I…think…not…" Loki panted clawing at his husband's clothes that quickly hit the floor. Tony laid Loki on the pool table and began kissing his husband's nipples every bud was expertly licked and bitten.

Tony began to lick a teasing trail down Loki's body, till he got to that dark forest of hair that led to his husband's now fully erect cock. "Look likes your "stick" is ready and waiting" Tony said blowing on it.

"Very funny man of….yes!" Loki gasped as Tony's very skill full tongue swirled figure eights around the head and shaft. His hands were in fact teasing Loki's balls, as he did so.

"S-stop teasing, that's m-my j-job oh!" Loki moaned as he felt Tony's laugh send vibrations all over his body. Tony then slipped a finger inside Loki's entrance, feeling his impatience.

"Anthony, what is taking so long? Just fuck me already" Loki panted. "So impatient" Tony said as a third finger slipped inside Loki and he felt his own cock throb in anticipation.

"Anthony….oh!" Loki gasped as Tony lined himself and then pushed inside Loki's entrance till he was fully in. "Move, fuck me oh Anthony fuck" Loki gasped as Tony began to move in a slow teasing pace.

 "On no you don't" Loki said flipping them over so he was on top. "No more teasing, I cannot let this go un punished" Loki whispered on Tony's ear and began to suck one of Tony's nipples his nimble tongue massaging and teasing the bud till Tony moaned and hissed.

 "Let's see what other sounds, you can make" Loki kissed all the way down to Tony's very throbbing cock, Loki licked his lips oh he was going to enjoy this.

"Moan for me" was all he said before he took it in slowly teasing from the head to the shaft licking and humming. "L-Loki! Y-You m-mother o-of all teases! Oh god!" Tony moaned loudly clinging to the pool table for dear life.

 Loki smirked proudly and just as Tony was about to climax he pulled back with a loud pop and kissed back up with a stop at Tony's balls which he licked and massaged with his tongue. "L-Loki!" Tony stammered.

"Prepare to get fucked and like it" Loki breathed on Tony's skin as he prepared him with magic and then slipped inside him with one smooth thrust.

"Now, no more of this foreplay, time for the real matter at hand" he said and Tony had the perfect comeback only Loki began to stroke him as he began moving.

 "What's the matter? Has me fucking you, made your tongue turn to led?" Loki moaned as he began to pick up the pace thrusting deeper and faster he then changed his angle and hit Tony's prostate making him see white.

"Yes! Right there! Yes, fuck me! Oh Loki, fuck me!" Tony moaned as Loki growled going faster.

"Filthy mouth of yours, I love it" Loki said as they kissed with raw passion each of them battling for control. The sound of their skin slapping was music, and then it came as if out of nowhere.

"F-fuck, I'm…..oh Loki!!" Tony roared through his climax shaking and squeezing down on Loki causing him to climax as well in a long shaky gasp.

"Oh wow, that was amazing" Tony said catching his breath. "I love pool" Loki said and savored Tony's laugh.

THE END     

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you always for reading :)


End file.
